


The worst ideas sometimes have amazing consequences.

by Janie_17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Bisexuality, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_17/pseuds/Janie_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If experience had taught Derek anything, it was that questions were never random. There was always a spark, a little niggling concern behind them." oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The worst ideas sometimes have amazing consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, the first bit is a little awkward because I was playing around with pov's and didn't really intend to make a full story out of this. But then it kinda just kept going, so I went with it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with in any way, Teen Wolf. It is the property of the respective owners and no harm is meant by this story.

“Random question,” he said, feigning a casual attitude. If experience had taught Derek anything, it was that questions were never random. There was always something, a little nagging concern in the back of someone’s head, behind them. He scowled as Stiles continued to talk. “Do you like guys?” The alpha’s eyes went wide as saucers momentarily, before he managed to take control of his expression once more, firmly screwing on his trade mark scowl. The teenager was studying him intently as he waited patiently for an answer. 

“Don’t you have something better to do than pester me with questions?” he snapped, growling in annoyance when the boy didn’t even flinch at his tone of voice. 

Stiles shrugged. “Probably. But that isn’t an answer. Really, it’s an easy yes-or-no question.” Derek decided with a frown that this annoying human was far too comfortable in his presence. 

“Leave, Stiles,” he barked, shoving him towards the apartment’s door. He frowned at the triumphant smirk on the boy’s face as he left. There was something definitely dangerous, he decided, about Stiles looking so pleased with himself. The glint in his eye reminded the man of the time he had seen a cat catch a bird. Frankly, it terrified him. 

Twtwtwtwtw

Stiles hadn’t really planned on asking. Sure, he wondered about Derek’s orientation. More than just wondered, even. He was dying to know; but usually his sense of self-preservation kept him in check. But he’d forgotten to take his medicine in the morning and the post-pack meet atmosphere was far more peaceful than normal. He found himself lingering after the others had left, and then **bam**. The words were out of his mouth and he just kinda had to roll with it. 

“Do you like guys?” he asked the alpha casually. He forced himself to keep his face straight, gazing with something akin to scientific interest at the man. He noted with amusement that Derek didn’t seem to have control of his features at that moment in time. It had been brief, barely perceptible to one who didn’t know him; but, then, Stiles had spent a large amount of time getting to know him. He saw the momentary wide eyed panic in Derek’s face. So that was it…

Derek’s voice interrupted Stiles’s train of thought, momentarily derailing his revelation. “Don’t you have something better to do than pester me with questions?” 

“Probably,” he said with a shrug. His mind was too far away to register the hint of a warning in the werewolf’s tone. “Really, it’s an easy yes-or-no question.” His mouth was on autopilot as thoughts whirled in his head. The moment of panic. The gruff deflection. It all said to Stiles very clearly that, yes, Derek Hale, Mr Sourwolf Alpha himself, liked guys. It also said that other people didn’t know. 

As the older man manhandled him toward the door, a smirk grew across his face. The smirk was equal parts triumph and the joy of being in on a secret. Stiles said a quick thank you to the powers that be for keeping him from remembering to take his ADHD medicine that morning because his hopeless crush on the werewolf now had a slight chance of becoming a real thing. 

Twtwtwtwtw

Derek dropped onto the couch with a groan, tossing an arm over his eyes. He thought briefly how glad he was that Isaac had plans with Scott. The last thing he needed was someone to point out how much he’d been affected by the teen’s question. He growled at the thought, scolding himself for being ridiculous. It didn’t matter in the least if the pack knew who he was attracted to. They’d figure it out on their own, eventually. And it especially didn’t matter if that annoying, spastic, funny…beautiful…Stop. Derek pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes until he saw an explosion of stars and light. 

He did not, repeat, _not_ , think of Stiles as anything other than a necessary nuisance, he told himself firmly. And he certainly didn’t think that the gawky kid was beautiful. That word had just come out of nowhere and didn’t fit. Wasn’t true at all. He repeated this to himself aloud a few times before giving up with a sigh. If he couldn’t even fool himself that he didn’t, at the _very least_ , feel physically attracted to the teen, then there was no way it would escape the pack’s knowledge. Or Stiles’s. 

Derek grimaced, thinking how observant the bright teen could be. He cursed out loud. There was a possibility that he even already suspected as much, if his question was anything to go by. He was certain that the feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated, regardless. The boy liked Lydia. That’s how it had been the entire time he had known him. Plus, he realised with a groan, Stiles liking him back wouldn’t even matter because the boy is a minor whose father just happens to be the sheriff. 

With a growl, Derek pulled himself off the couch. There was no earthly way he could so much as look suggestively at Stiles without Sheriff Stilinski arresting him. And, that was if he was lucky. Dragging on his leather coat, he muttered, “This is my worst idea ever.” He snagged his car keys from their place on the kitchen counter and slammed out of the apartment, door rattling angrily in his wake. 

twtwtwtwtw

Stiles leaned back in his desk chair, giving up on reading the page he had pulled up for research. His thoughts wandered to Derek; his glowing eyes, the way he sometimes forgot to shave and was gloriously stubbly, how his chest looked in Stiles’ too tight polo that afternoon with Danny. He allowed his imagination to carry him away, showing him a few decidedly unclean fantasies. However, he wasn’t so carried away as to miss the sound of his window creeping open. 

“Isaac get bored of you?” he asked, turning his head, expecting to see Scott. Seeing Derek glowering at him as he climbed in, Stiles jumped. “You’re not Scott. And I should really start locking that damn thing.” He studied the man’s face for any hint of why he was there, but saw nothing. The werewolf had his emotions on lock down. Stiles wondered absently if it was pathetic to hope for a declaration of some deep, burning desire to be with him for eternity. 

“Yes.” 

Stiles jumped out of his skin. Dear God, he prayed, tell me I didn’t say that all out loud. “What?” His question made the lines in Derek’s forehead deepen and Stiles imagined smoothing the lines away with his fingers. 

“I said ‘yes.’ The answer to your question is yes.” 

“What question?” he asked hesitantly. 

Derek glowered in response. “Earlier. You asked, ‘Do you like guys?’ The answer is yes.” 

Stiles was, at this point, fairly confident he hadn’t blurted his hope for a big statement and relaxed. He stood from his chair, grinning slightly, and stood in front of the werewolf. “I had really thought this was something you didn’t want to talk about.” 

Derek’s trademark scowl deepened. “What gave you that idea?” His voice held no trace of sarcasm. Stiles’ voice, however, held enough for the both of them. 

“Oh, I don’t know. It couldn’t have been being forced from your apartment rather abruptly. That sort of thing just _screams_ ‘let’s have this conversation’.” Stiles wondered if it was possible for the man to make any expression that wasn’t some form of scowl or glare. He also wondered if it was possible to kiss frown lines away, and was quite willing to try. “Really,” he added flippantly, smirking, “I guess it doesn’t matter that you threw me out since we’re talking about it now.” He paused for a reaction from Derek who remained a scowling statue. Stiles just barely resisted rolling his eyes before continuing full steam. “And, seriously, I’m not surprised by your answer at all.” 

The teen’s words had the desired effect of pulling a reaction from the alpha. Something akin to amusement skittered across his face. “Now, Stiles,” he said mockingly, “how could it have been a ‘random’ question of you’d spent time thinking about the answer?” Stiles shivered slightly beneath Derek’s suddenly predatory gaze and licked his lips. He wasn’t entirely sure anymore where the conversation was going, but he was sure that he liked the direction. Derek took a step towards him. There was hardly even a foot between their chests now, and Stiles’s breathing hitched. 

“It was,” he squeaked, clearing his throat to get his voice back down an octave. “It was random to the conversation at the time.” 

“I suppose so,” Derek replied. He took a half-step, placing himself firmly in the teen’s personal space. He brushed a hand across his cheekbone, trailing it slowly down to settle on the boy’s neck, fingertips just barely brushing his hair. He smirked at the smell of teenage hormones and adrenalin beginning to roll off him. 

“Derek. What are you doing?” Stiles asked softly, voice barely a whisper. 

“This,” he replied with a low growl in the back of his throat before crashing his lips down onto the teen’s. 

Stiles melted into the kiss as a strong arm wrapped around his waist, pressing them together. It was unlike any kiss he’d had before. His few previous kisses had, with one exception, been with girls. They were sweet and soft in nature and completely lacking in passion. And that one exception hardly even counted because they had been playing Spin the Bottle and their lips had barely brushed before Isaac pulled away. 

But this. 

This kiss was full and deep. It was burning with the slow passion that comes as a result of long denied lust. And Derek was so done denying it. He nipped roughly at the boy’s lip. Stiles gasped in shock before moaning as Derek’s tongue explored his mouth. One hand sat fisted into the older man’s jacket as Stiles placed the other on the alpha’s jaw. He shivered at the perfect scratch of stubble beneath his hand. 

Derek began to pull away, earning a soft whine of disappointment from the teen. He chuckled and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to his lips, leaning back a bit, arm still wrapped tightly around the boy’s waist. Stiles sighed happily, muttering something softly before he opened his eyes. He met the dark, lust blown eyes that were pinned to his face, searching for his reaction. 

“If I’d know this would happen, I’d have questioned your personal life a lot sooner,” Stiles said with a satisfied smirk. Derek’s mouth twitched as he held back a smile. 

“So that was okay? Me kissing you?” 

“Dude, that was worlds beyond okay. Light-years,” the boy said with enthusiasm. Suddenly his eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Derek?” The man looked at him questioningly. “Are we going out?” 

Derek frowned. “Do you want to go out with me?” He scowled, waiting for the teen to say no and that he wanted someone his own age. Derek was pleasantly surprised when that was not the case. 

“Totally!” Stiles chirped, planting a sloppy but enthusiastic kiss on the man. 

“Then,” Derek muttered between kisses, “I guess we’re going out.” 

The teen grinned. “Awesome.” He eyed the older man before flicking his eyes to the bed, the bedroom door, then back. “Want to take advantage of our newfound relationship status?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Your dad—”

“Is on the night shift. Besides, it’s hardly like he’ll catch us doing anything too bad if he came home early. You haven’t even bought me dinner yet!” Derek rolled his eyes. “Come on,” Stiles said, pulling him over to the bed, laying back and pulling the man down with him. For a brief moment the man closed his eyes and allowed every possible way the sheriff could maim or kill him for being with his under-aged son to wash over him. For the second time that night, he scolded himself for pursuing the worst idea in ever as he opened his eyes. They locked with the teens as he hovered partially over him before leaning forward and stealing a kiss.


End file.
